


Single Dating Consultants

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo and Yabu are a dating consultant, but they theirselves don't have a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Dating Consultants

**Title:** Single Dating Consultants  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Inoo and Yabu are a dating consultant, but they theirselves don't have a lover.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Yabu is sitting on the couch on their small workplace. He’s working as a Dating Consultant. The owners are pretty obvious right? They’re Yabu and Inoo their self. Here’s a little history of them, when they were high school student almost all of their friends asked about how to get close with their crushes, and they always succeed on making new couples and ended up making this dating consultant after they graduate from high school. And here’s a secret, Yabu likes Inoo ever since his 2nd year of high school, but never confess.  
Inoo opens the door and throw his bag, and sits on the couch too, looking so depress.  
  
“Kei? What’s up? How’s your exams going?” Yabu asks while still reading some documents.  
  
“The exams are fine. But my mood is not.” Inoo replied.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“My friends are teasing me because I never had a girlfriend.” He says as he shows his desperate face. Yabu laughs. They’re dating consultant, good at giving tips and tricks to their customer and yet they themselves never had a girlfriend before. In fact neither Yabu or Inoo ever confess to a girl.  
  
“Well, just let them be.” He laughs again. Inoo just sigh.  
  
“Isn’t it a pity? We’re dating consultant, making those boys who came to us get a girlfriend, but we, ourself never has one before.” Inoo frown. Well, truth are not always sweet, right?  
  
“Fate can be bitch sometimes, Kei. Just bear with it for now, nee.” Yabu says as he pats his best-friend’s shoulder.  
  
“Alright.” Inoo says and sighs again. “So, what we have today? How many request we have?” Inoo asks as he puts his glasses so he can read the documents.  
  
“There’s so much request for today.. I’ve taken care half of them, and sent them the reply.” Yabu explains and gives Inoo some papers. “And this is from the requester, it’s the profile of girls they want to get.” Inoo reads them quickly.  
  
“Let’s get to work then~”  
  
\--  
  
“Yosha, it’s finish~ Check it.” Yabu says as he shows the laptop to Inoo. Inoo nods.  
  
“Send them.” Inoo says, Yabu sends them.  
  
“Hey look, we have another succeed request. Do you remember request from yesterday? Those 3 boys gets the girl, see, they send us their thanks and also the picture.” Yabu says, showing the email he just got. They manage to make another happy couple.  
  
“We’re really good at this. I mean, making new couples.” Inoo says, Yabu smiles happily as he takes the papers that on the table.  
  
“They also send us bonus money~ And yes, we’re good at this.” Yabu says. Inoo rubs his cheek, it’s his habbit if he’s feeling hungry. “Let’s go eat something. I know you’re hungry.” Inoo smiles and nods.  
  
\--  
  
At a udon stall, they ordered food and sits, chatting like they always do. They had been best-friend for 3 years so they don’t really have secrets anymore.  
  
“So Kota? You have someone you like?” Inoo asks as he sips his tea.  
  
“I have. But not sure I can tell you yet.”  
  
“Why? We usually don’t have secrets.”  
  
“This one is a bit complicated.”  
  
“Sou ka? Maa, whoever she is, she’s lucky to have you fall for her.”  
  
 _‘he’s not a she Inoo. And he’s you.’_ Yabu smiles as he thinks that.  
  
\--  
  
They get back to their little office and Yabu immediately hit the couch, hugging a pillow like a desperate girl. Inoo laugh seeing that, he cleans up the office and about to go home, but then he sees Yabu, seeling like a baby.  
  
“Kota, wake up, let’s go home. You can catch a cold if you sleep here.” Inoo says slowly, Yabu doesn’t move an inch. He wants to wake him up, so he can go home, but he doesn’t have heart to do it.  
“He must be tired, he did almost all the works for today, since I’m busy with exams.” He says. He walks to the closet and take a blanket, covering Yabu with that. He looks at Yabu’s face for awhile, he smiles.  
“You know what? You’re pretty cute, nice, kind. In short, you’re perfect, I wish I can have someone like you.” Inoo laughs. He looks around, their office only have one couch.  
“I can’t leave him alone here, can I? He hates to be alone, right? He’ll be having a bad mood if he wakes up alone. I guess I have to bear with the floor.” He says and takes a blanket for himself, just like that he sleeps on the floor.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu wakes up, he rubs his eyes and noticing that a blanket covering him. He smiles.  
“Must be Kei-chan~” he says happily.  
“Well, who else would care for me this much?” he says, he looks around, but can’t find Inoo.  
“Aaaarrg, how I hate to be alone.” He frowns. He steps down from the couch but he step on something. He steps on Inoo.  
  
“Eh?! Kei?!” he shocks. Inoo doesn’t wake up yet, he’s such sleepy head.  
“Why he sleeps on the floor?” he mumbles seeing Inoo sleeps on the floor. “Don’t tell me he did this for me? So I won’t be alone?” inside his heart, he felt a little happy that Inoo knows him that much.  
  
“Kei, wake up.” He shakes Inoo’s body, but Inoo hasn’t opened his eyes yet. Yabu finally decided not to wake him up but put him on the couch instead. Yabu picks Inoo up and put him gently on the couch. Then he kneels, covering Inoo with the blanket.  
  
“I’ve been friends with you for 3 years, but this is the first time I notice that I want you so bad ... even worse than before.” He mumbles, he move closer, about to kiss Inoo but then he shakes his head. “Oh God, what am I thinking.”  
  
\--  
  
They spend their day by working on some papers and some request, and by the night time, they about to go home, but the rain pour so hard.  
  
“Do you have an umbrella?” Inoo says looking at Yabu. He shakes his head.  
“Ah how sucks, so we can’t go home again tonight?”  
  
“There’s no way this rain gonna stop soon.” Yabu says. “Should we sleep here for tonight?”  
  
“You may sleep at couch.”  
  
“How about you?”  
  
“I’m fine anywhere.”  
  
“Really?” Yabu raises his eyebrow and sit on the couch.  
“Then, here should be fine, right?” he taps his laps.  
  
“You want me to sleep on your lap?” Inoo giggles.  
  
“Well it’s better than the floor, right?” Yabu giggles too, then Inoo leans his head on Yabu’s lap. Yabu seeing Inoo’s face, amaze by it.  
 _‘Should I confess to him?’_ he thought again.  
  
“I wish I have a lover. It seems so fun to have one.” Inoo says out of the blue.  
  
“Eh? Ummm, well it sure seems like fun.” Yabu says casually.  
  
“Still, tragic for us, huh? Dating consultants who don’t have girlfriends.” Inoo laughs pitifully. Yabu chuckled.  
  
“Kei, you know what? Maybe God don’t want us to have a GIRLfriend.” Yabu says making Inoo has his confused look on his face.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Maybe, it doesn’t have to be a GIRL.”  
  
“Eh? I don’t get you.”  
  
“Kei, you might be smart, but you can be clueless nee.”  
  
“Ah, come on, tell me what do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, maybe we don’t have to have a girlfriend, maybe we can get a boyfriend.”  
  
“Oh, that’s what you mean! Well, you might be able to get one, since you’re pretty good at communication, good-looking and knows a lot. But me? Who wants me anyway?” Inoo closes his eyes.  
  
“I want you.” Yabu says, Inoo opens his eyes widely.  
  
“Eh?!” he can’t believe what he heard.  
  
“I want you. Than trying to get a girlfriend why don’t you be mine instead?” finally Yabu confess to Inoo. Inoo blushes slightly, he smiles.  
  
“Are you serious with what you were saying?”  
  
“Very sure. I know it’s shocking, but I love you sin –“  
  
“Since high school, right?” Inoo cut Yabu’s words.  
  
“Ho – how did you …?” Yabu shocks.  
  
“I know you better than anyone, I know when you’re falling in love or not. But that time I wasn’t very sure that you’re in love with me. But since you said it, now I am convince.”  
  
“So you knew?” Yabu raises his eyebrow. Inoo smiles widely and sits up. He move closer to Yabu.  
  
“Yes. Actually, I love you too. That’s why I never really confess to any girl, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that.”  
  
“Why don’t you ask me instead?”  
  
“I said it right? I not convinced, I was afraid.”  
  
“So we’re dating now?” Yabu tries to make sure as he holds Inoo hand, he can feel Inoo’s hand also gripping his.  
  
“If you want to~”  
  
“As if I would say no.” They laugh happily, seeing the laughing Inoo, Yabu move his head closer to Inoo and stops by his ear.  
“Can I kiss you?” he whispers. Inoo nods showing an agreement. Yabu kisses him and smiles.  
  
“I love you~ I wish I said it earlier.” Inoo says as he broke the kiss. He hugs Yabu.  
  
“I love you too.” He kisses Inoo’s forehead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huuuaaaahhh it's been a long time since I made one-shot~  
I hope I haven't lost my writing skill (*in fact I never have it ---> sulk)  
Hope you like it~

Please do leave me a comment, I'll be glad to get it~  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
